


the rest of you, the best of you, honey, belongs to me

by caimani



Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [5]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dom/sub, Kyle is a college student, M/M, Nick is a businessman, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: On the second Christmas morning that Kyle and Nick share together, they spend it being soft for each other and exchanging gifts. And getting each other distracted by being too sexy, of course.
Relationships: Nick Jonas/Kyle Knight
Series: Sugar Baby Nickle AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956694
Kudos: 3





	the rest of you, the best of you, honey, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> I was tryin to make this sweet and fluffy but these guys are too horny. gdi

On Christmas morning, Kyle wakes up in Nick’s arms. It’s not a new phenomenon by any means, but it still puts a little jolt of excitement in his chest every time. He gets to see Nick’s sleeping face just inches away from him. Him, Kyle Knight. Nobody else. 

He feels so lucky, even though it’s been a whole year since they decided on being boyfriends. 

Kyle slides closer to Nick and presses a soft kiss to Nick’s nose. Nick is a deeper sleeper than Kyle, so he won’t wake up unless 1. his alarm blares at him for five minutes, or 2. Kyle does something to wake him up. 

It’s Christmas. Kyle wants to let him sleep for a little while longer.

He slides out of the bed and puts on one of those super expensive, super soft robes that Nick has next to the bed. And those really soft slippers. God, they’re so comfortable. Kyle loves them, he just loves having nice things like these. He could spend all morning appreciating the feeling of the robe on his body, even after all this time of Nick constantly spoiling him with everything under the sun.

But he’s got a plan. He sneaks out of the room quietly and makes his way to the living room first. The lights on the tree and the lights spread around the room are still twinkling softly, casting a dreamy glow throughout the room. Kyle smiles and goes to the kitchen. He promised to wait to make breakfast until Nick woke up. As much as he’d love to surprise him with breakfast in bed (or something more fun), he does sort of want to go along with the plans Nick made for the day.

Still, he wants one surprise of his own. Nick gives him so many nice things, and Kyle just wants to be the one surprising Nick for once. He opens Nick’s ridiculous wine closet and moves one of the bottles out of the way. It’s the one Nick had laughed about the first time he showed Kyle this closet, saying it was a gift and it was actually garbage and he’d never drink it.

Kyle retrieves a tiny box from behind the bottle.

He puts it in the pocket of his robe and grins to himself. Okay he’s changed his mind now that he has it again. He wants to wake Nick up right now. Kyle nearly bounces on the way back to the bedroom. He hops onto the bed and crouches over Nick, kissing him repeatedly all over his face.

“Nick,” he says in between kisses. “Nick! Wake up, it’s Christmas.”

Nick twitches. “Hmm,” he mumbles. He rolls to his side, and Kyle follows along after him, kissing him still. Nick suddenly grabs onto Kyle’s waist and pulls him down, pinning him to the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” Nick sighs. “It’s too early.”

“But Santa came,” Kyle says, trying to wiggle himself out of Nick’s grasp.

“I’m Santa,” Nick says, eyes still closed.

Kyle laughs. “Yeah you are. My Santa daddy. And you came last night, didn’t you?”

Nick snorts. He tugs Kyle closer against him, burying his face in Kyle’s shoulder. “Santa did so much work last night for his good little boy,” he mutters against Kyle’s skin. It sends ripples of excitement through Kyle. “Let Santa sleep in.”

Kyle pushes on Nick, but the guy is stubborn as hell when he’s tired. He should have just tried a different method of waking him up. He squirms in Nick’s sleepy hold. “Nick! Wake up! I wanna celebrate! We got all those groceries, I want to cook breakfast with you.”

“Later,” Nick says. “We’ll turn it into brunch. Santa wants to sleep.”

Kyle goes still, thinking. If he gives it a few minutes, waits for Nick to fall back asleep again, and then tries a different approach… that could work. He relaxes in Nick’s arms and breathes calmly until he feels Nick relax. His arms are still locked around Kyle’s waist, but as long as Kyle plays this right, he’ll be able to get out of that easily. 

Kyle moves his arms so they’re loosely around Nick’s neck. He starts kissing his face softly. Nick’s face twitches when Kyle kisses his nose and his lips move slightly when he kisses his mouth. But he’s still determinedly feigning a deep sleep. So Kyle puts one of his legs over Nick’s hip and rolls his body slowly against Nick’s. Nick is still naked from last night, and with a few more repetitions, Kyle can feel his boyfriend’s body start to take notice. 

Kyle picks up the pace and starts putting a little more force into his actions. Nick twitches again. A few moments later, he groans as Kyle grinds against his dick and pulls Kyle tighter against him. Kyle giggles and kisses Nick’s mouth insistently.

“Thought I said Santa’s sleeping in,” Nick says against Kyle’s lips. 

“Daddy,” Kyle says, trying to roll his body again. “It’s Christmas. Baby wants to open presents.” He also wants to give Nick his special present, but he’s waited this long to do so, and he reminds himself that it will be worth it to wait a little longer. That’s what Yang and Clara and Asher said anyway. Wait for the right moment. God, waiting sucks sometimes, even if the payoff is really good.

“Baby can wait,” Nick says, sounding resolute. His dick is definitely getting hard though, so Kyle is winning. 

“Daddy, can I at least suck your dick?” Kyle whines, pretending to struggle in Nick’s grip. “Please? Wanna give you the first present today.”

Nick’s fingers briefly dig into Kyle’s skin. He breathes out sharply. “Alright, baby,” he murmurs. He finally lets go and adjusts himself so he’s lying on his back. Kyle grins and dives under the covers

Blowing Nick in the morning when he’s still half-asleep (or pretending to be half-asleep) is always fun. Kyle loves to start by taking Nick’s cock as deep as possible. He loves how Nick’s thighs tense up on either side of his head. It’s a game then: Kyle trying to work Nick up to desperation while Nick tries to pretend he’s unaffected and then, all of a sudden, grabs handfuls of Kyle’s hair to control the pace. Nick likes keeping Kyle’s mouth on his cock for as long as possible, but Kyle spends that time trying his best to make Nick cum fast so he can tease him about it later and promptly get punished in a fun, sexy way.

It’s even more fun than it was a year ago, when there was less playful teasing and more Kyle getting sent home in a cab afterwards with a ton of money being sent to his bank account.

Nick is definitely awake now. He shoves the covers off so he can look down at Kyle with that dominating expression that always makes Kyle so fucking excited. He squirms, pressing his own cock against the mattress below him. God, he wants to give Nick such a good orgasm right now. Kyle tries taking Nick’s cock even deeper but Nick pulls hard on his hair.

“Be good, baby,” Nick says, his voice low. “Santa’s still watching.”

Kyle moans around Nick’s cock. He puts his hands on Nick’s thighs and blinks slowly at Nick. It’s a wordless request, and Nick knows exactly what it means. Nick smiles a little. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so hot with my dick in your pretty little mouth. My good boy. So good for me. Don’t worry baby, you’ve been so good and you’re getting your reward soon. Santa’s got so many presents and toys for you to open.”

The praise makes Kyle’s head spin. He shakes and blinks moisture out of his eyes. He breathes in through his nose for a second, and then Nick lets him take his cock deep again. 

“Good boy. My pretty baby. Daddy’s so happy with you, baby. Such a good baby for me.”

Kyle groans and goes still as the words fuel the fire inside him. He’s been rutting against the mattress without even realizing it. He could cum right now. Fuck. 

One of Nick’s hands pet Kyle’s head while the other one pushes him back down onto his cock. Kyle gets back to work blowing him, but he feels fuzzier and less coherent as Nick continues to praise him. 

He’s not sure who cums first, but the combination of Nick’s praise and the feeling of Nick cumming in his mouth definitely makes Kyle soar into bliss. He feels so overwhelmed and happy and comfortable in Nick’s hands, and it takes a while for him to get back to his regular mind. Eventually, he’s aware of being in Nick’s arms— Nick sitting up— and Nick petting his face. It’s nice. It’s really nice. 

“Hhhg,” Kyle says. He leans against Nick, because Nick is warm and safe and Kyle’s. “Merry Christmas, daddy.”

“Thank you, baby,” Nick says. “You did so good. I love you.” He leans down to kiss Kyle, and the heat of it makes Kyle’s body tense up with eager anticipation again. It’s a shame that he really, really wants to make Nick breakfast. He has to focus extra hard on that. Somehow, he’s able to detach himself from Nick. The petting helps, he thinks.

“I’m gonna make breakfast for you now,” Kyle says. Yes. He’s going to do that. His hand goes to feel his pocket and he’s relieved to find the box is still in there. Thank fuck. It’s not even squashed by what they just did together. “You can… I don’t know. Whatever you want. Just as long as you get out of bed, or you’re going to fall asleep again.”

Nick looks at him consideringly. “Is it going to be a sexy kind of breakfast?”

Kyle rolls his eyes. If he has to put on that ridiculous sexy maid costume one more time this week, he might actually destroy it. Unfortunately, he’s on break from school for another week and a half. Even more unfortunately, Nick really likes how much Kyle blushes and fidgets when he’s in it. The hem of the skirt is short enough that he can bend Kyle over the table to eat him out without having to move any fabric besides the stupid lace— 

“We’re going to have sex again when I’m thanking you for whatever gifts you got me,” Kyle says quickly, hoping that he’s not blushing right now. “We can skip sexy breakfast for once.”

Nick actually pouts a little at that. “Well, putting it that way takes out the fun of the surprise, doesn’t it?”

Kyle puts on a comforting smile and crawls back to Nick’s side. “I don’t know anything that my daddy has for me under the tree,” he whispers. “If there’s anything you want me to wear… I’m getting excited just thinking about it.”

That puts Nick in a more playful mood. They both get up then, Nick going to take a shower while Kyle changes out of his tragically cum-stained robe and puts on a new one, which is much shorter. He can be soft for Nick too. Although wearing a translucent lace robe that ends mid-thigh while also insisting on a non-sexy breakfast might be teasing Nick a little too much. Oh well. 

He moves the box to the pocket of the new robe, which is the one part that’s not actually translucent. Good. 

Breakfast goes well. Nick comes into the kitchen right as Kyle is flipping the crepes. While Kyle can feel Nick’s gaze on his exposed skin, Nick actually does behave himself and stays out of the way until Kyle is done and plating the food. Nick compliments Kyle’s cooking until Kyle feels hot and dizzy again, and then he scoops up Kyle in his arms and carries him over to the Christmas tree.

“Daddy, what about the dishes?” Kyle complains, wriggling around in Nick’s arms.

“I’ll clean it up later,” Nick says, kissing Kyle’s neck. He deposits Kyle on the couch in front of the tree. “My baby made sure I didn’t sleep in too late and he made me breakfast. I need to show him how much I love him and appreciate him.” He squeezes Kyle tight against him, kissing him again and again. “My special baby. My pretty baby. My talented, sweet, good little baby.”

He lets go of Kyle and Kyle whines at the loss of contact for a moment, his head hazy again. But a moment later, Nick is back, and he’s putting something in Kyle’s lap. “Daddy’s here, baby. Ready to open your presents?”

Kyle leans against Nick and breathes in his familiar aftershave and cologne. Feels his strong, steady presence beside him. He blinks and he can see the present in his lap. 

“Okay,” he says, picking it up. It feels like a garment box, and it’s wrapped in silvery paper with a silk ribbon around it. Kyle carefully takes the ribbon off and then rips into the paper. Even after all this time, he still gets excited when he’s shredding the paper like he used to when he was a kid. Only now, instead of newspaper, he’s shredding some high-end paper that’s covering something crazy, fancy, and expensive.

He opens the box and gasps. It’s a shirt, and it’s gorgeous. Black with silver and white embroidered vines in an intricate pattern. The buttons are polished silver as well, and there are tiny skulls engraved on each one.

Nick leans in close. “You like it? I had it designed just for you. I thought you could wear it to the New Year’s party.”

Kyle carefully puts the shirt back in the box and turns to hug Nick. “Thank you, daddy. I love it. Do you want me to put it on now?”

Nick shakes his head. “No, not now. But there’s some other things I’d like to see you try on… or things you can play with later. Do you want to pick the next one?”

Kyle puts the shirt on the couch beside him. “No, you can pick them out. I want to be surprised.”

Nick pats Kyle’s head and calls him a good boy again. Kyle leans into the touch and smiles. 

The next box is bigger and Kyle weighs it in his hands before he starts to open it.

“Are you going to shake it?” Nick says, with a teasing tone.

Just for that, Kyle shakes it. It doesn’t make any noise. It’s a little heavy, but that’s probably just from the large size. He’s not sure what it could be. He tears the paper and opens a box to take out… 

An art bag. His eyes go wide as he opens it up. There’s a designer’s name on it, but Kyle hardly pays it any mind as he opens it up. It’s actually… it’s actually really practical. He can fit all his supplies in here. The bag he’s been using since freshman year is currently held together by duct tape and zip ties. Sure, in the last year, he could have bought himself a new one, but he never thought of doing so. 

This…

Kyle rubs at his eyes. “Thank you,” he says. “This is perfect. I—” 

“You can take it wherever you want,” Nick says, rubbing Kyle’s side. “So you can paint whenever you get inspired. I was going to get you an easel too, but I wasn’t sure what size you wanted. We can go out later and pick out something. Does that sound good?”

Kyle feels like he’s going to cry. He throws himself back into Nick’s arms and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you,” he says. “I love it.”

“I’m glad you do, Kyle,” Nick says.

After that, Kyle receives more expensive clothes, a new diamond choker and matching diamond nipple rings (which he puts on right away), one of Kyle’s paintings in a gold frame (which Nick hangs up on the wall right away), and a pair of expensive sunglasses. Kyle spares a moment to think to himself about how jealous Awsten would be seeing those sunglasses. He chases the thought away by kissing Nick and whispering into his ear.

“So no kinky presents? I thought my daddy was gonna give me some new toys to play with.”

Nick laughs, but his hands are on Kyle’s thighs and they’re starting to slide under the edge of the lightweight lace. “Those are on the yacht, baby,” Nick says. “I’m gonna have you open them all tonight, I’m going to have you use them all, and you’re going to be crying for me to let you cum by the end of it. Does that sound good, baby?”

Kyle shivers in Nick’s arms. That sounds like so much fun. He can’t fucking wait. He climbs onto Nick’s lap and kisses him. Nick continues to feel up his legs until his hands end up on Kyle’s ass. Oh, Kyle likes that.

“Thank you for all my presents, daddy,” Kyle says while taking a quick break from kissing Nick. Nick’s hands are incredibly distracting on his ass and he’s starting to get into his headspace again. 

“I like making my baby happy,” Nick says, lowering his lips to Kyle’s neck and making him squirm again. “And it’s Christmas, and my baby’s been so good for me. You’re the best baby. I’m going to fuck you so good right now. You looked so cute opening all the presents I got you. Seeing you smile does things to me.”

The fabric of the robe shifts again and a small weight moves to rest on Kyle’s hip. He remembers suddenly— the box. Nick’s surprise. Damn it, he forgot. Kyle swallows. God, he wants to get fucked so bad right now, but if he doesn’t take the box out of his pocket right now, Nick is probably going to notice it.

“Daddy,” he breathes out. It’s hard to focus with Nick’s mouth on his neck and Nick’s hands on his ass. Fuck. He manages to gasp, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Hm?” Nick says. “Does the surprise involve this?” His hands grip Kyle’s ass firmly and Kyle jumps, ending up closer to Nick in his lap.

“No, it’s something else,” Kyle says, stifling a giggle. “But daddy still gets that as his present. Just this one first.” 

Before he can get distracted again, he reaches into his pocket and takes out the box. It’s not as ceremonious as he’d been imagining since he first had the idea for the gift, but right now, Kyle really wants to get back to Christmas morning sex as quickly as possible. 

Well… after this. 

Nick stares at the box in surprise. It’s not as fancy as the wrapping on any of the presents Kyle just opened; it’s just a tiny cardboard box painted a dark red, held closed with a length of twine. 

“Baby, you know you don’t have to get me anything,” Nick says.

“Just open it,” Kyle says. 

Nick lets go of Kyle’s ass to take it. He unties the twine, putting it on the mountain of wrapping paper and ribbons, and opens the box.

Kyle holds his breath as the light hits the cuff links and makes them look glittery. They look good. He worked on those for hours, hoping and praying that they would turn out the way he imagined after the sanding and coating and polishing. Thankfully, he didn’t have to waste too much of his materials. 

“They’ve got gold foil and sunstone and opal pieces. And they’re held together in resin,” Kyle explains. “There's more to the set— a tie pin and one of those fancy lapel pins you wear sometimes— but I wanted to give those first cause they came out so nice.”

"Did you make these?” Nick asks. He takes one of the cuff links out of the box and turns it over in his hands to examine it. 

Kyle nods, feeling self conscious even though Nick's already said he likes them. Nick can buy whatever fancy stuff he wants, so Kyle wanted to try and make something one of a kind. Something a little more sentimental than painting things for him. “Yeah, uh. At the end of September, I was in a group project with someone who does jewelry on Etsy and another guy who makes art with resin… so I asked them for advice. I wanted it to look cool… and unique. Something you could wear out… if you wanted.”

Kyle also has a matching pair of earrings made with the leftover materials. He’ll show Nick those later. Right now, he’s a little nervous.

The smile that grows on Nick’s face is blinding. Kyle forgets what he was about to say— about to think— and he stares in wonder. 

“I love them, baby,” Nick says. He closes the box and puts his arms around Kyle again, bringing him close and kissing him. “I can’t wait to wear them. Show off my baby’s art. Thank you, baby. Daddy’s so happy. You’re such a good boy to me.”

Kyle head swims and his heart pounds and Nick’s kisses are almost overwhelming. He holds onto Nick, because it’s all he can manage right now. 

“Such a good baby,” Nick continues, kissing Kyle’s neck, right above his new choker. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, daddy,” Kyle manages to whisper back, before breaking off into a moan as Nick starts biting again.


End file.
